26 Special Moments
by Smiley.Smiley.x
Summary: 26 special moments - one for each letter of the alphabet. What happens to Will and Emma as we travel through 26 special moments?
1. A is for Apple

Just a quick note to say thank you to Stace88 for the inspiration for this story. I love to hear your ideas and feedback about what I write.

I will try to get as many of these chapters in order as possible, but there will probably be some that don't fit. I will try to say when each chapter is set. This one is a few weeks after the kiss in the hallway.

A is for Apple.

Emma was running late again that morning. For the past couple of weeks, since she took her job back, she had been spending even more time getting ready in the mornings. As she pulled up in her usual place behind the large building she looked around, smiling.

She walked quickly through the corridors and reached her office within minutes. As she walked over to her desk, she noticed that once again there it was. A large shiny red apple sitting on her desk. There was a napkin folded underneath as always, so the apple and the desk didn't touch.

She was pretty sure Will had been leaving these apples for her, but neither had spoken of them, so she couldn't be certain.

She had come to look forward to her apple in the morning. It was a nice way to start her day. Emma took a seat at her desk and pulled some paperwork towards her, whilst wearing latex gloves.

She smiled to herself as the hallways began to fill up with students trying to get to their classes. She felt like it was going to be a god day.

Will sat in his classroom wondering how long it would be before Emma mentioned the apples. He didn't know if she liked it, but he assumed that if she didn't she would have said.

Will got up and walked to his office. The mattress he was still sleeping on had been shoved up behind the door, and his few belongings were just to the side of his desk in a bag. His office had begun to smell a bit, so he decided he would buy some air freshener to at least hide the smell for a little while.

Will realised he was going to need a proper place to live, and soon. The mattress had been ok for a night or two, but now it was getting ridiculous.

Will backed out of the office and shut the door just as the bell rang. He walked swiftly back to his desk, in his classroom, where he waited for students to arrive.

The first lesson of the day flew by, so did the second. Emma had completed all of her paperwork and was prepared for the next week by the end of the third lesson.

Emma sat at her desk for a minute, at a loss of what to do. After a while she stood up and walked towards Will's classroom. She knocked on the door and pushed it a bit. She stuck her face round the side of the door and smiled nervously at Will.

Will got up and walked over to her, telling his class he would be right back. He got outside and shut the door, smiling at Emma.

"Hey. What's up?" he asked her.

"Nothing." Emma said, smiling. "I have nothing to do, and I was wondering if I could stay for Glee club tonight."

Will smiled brightly. "That would be great. I'm sure the kids would be more than happy to let you sit in." Emma nodded. "Anything else?"

Emma looked at him for a minute. Then decided she had to know.

"Have you been leaving me apples?" She asked, not looking at him.

Will blushed slightly and ducked his head. He nodded. Then tried to explain himself.

"It's like, when you're a kid and you have a crush on the teacher so you leave an apple on the desk. They know someone likes them but they don't ever find out who. I just…just thought you might like it." Will said, embarrassed.

"I think it's lovely. Its so sweet." Emma gave him a small kiss on the cheek, turned and walked away.


	2. B is for Baby

Sorry for the long delay. Had real writers block! Got some ideas now. Hopefully it will be worth the wait. This chapter is called Baby and it is set when Will and Emma have been married for a year.

B is for Baby

Emma stood staring at the long mirror at the end of her bed. Will snaked his arms round her waist and began kissing her neck. Emma smiled, then turned round to wrap her arms around Will's neck.

They stood looking into each others eyes for a minute. Even though they had been together for three and a bit years now, Emma still got goosebumps when they shared moments like these.

Will kissed up her neck and along her cheekbone. He nibbled her ear, then whispered into it.

"How'd you fancy having a little girl or boy?" He asked. Emma took a step back.

"You wanna…you think we…I don't…" Emma stuttered.

Will took her hand. "Hey, if you're not ready…" Emma shook her head. Will's face dropped slightly. "It doesn't matter. We don't have to have kids." He told her encouragingly.

After a minute, Will walked away. Emma knew he was upset. She had known he would want kids eventually. He was going to have them with Terri until she broke his heart lying about them having a little girl. Emma also knew how close Will was with Quinn's daughter. Ebba-Mai was a very talented little girl who was absolutely in love with Will.

Quinn decided to keep the baby and Will said he would be more than happy to help her. Will babysat while Quinn went out with her friends. Sometimes Will would just pop by while Quinn needed to sleep. Will loved to spend time with Ebba-Mai, he was even teaching her to sing and dance.

Emma knew that Ebba-Mai was the daughter she could never give him, however much she wanted to.

Will felt bad for bringing up the subject of children with Emma. He knew how much she hated mess, or anything even remotely unclean, and babies were the most unclean things ever. He understood Emma needed clean and hygiene but she had been so much better when she was with him. Will couldn't help but be sad though. He had always wanted his own children.

Ebba-Mai was great, she was adorable and Will loved to spend time with her, but he wanted a child of his own. One he could look after, watch grow up and teach how to sing and dance. It looked like it was something he wasn't going to get though, however much he wanted it.

Emma left the bedroom to find Will. She had to make sure he wasn't too upset. She looked around the apartment but his shoes and coat were missing so Emma figured he had gone for a walk.

She went back to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. A minute later she got up again, grabbed her coat and purse, slipped her shoes on and left. She drove to the drug store down the road, and left again minutes later clutching a bag.

She got home and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She pulled a pregnancy test out of the bag. She had stopped taking the pill lately, but she hadn't told Will. She wanted to surprise him. To Emma it felt like ages, before the pregnancy test showed 2 little pluses. She and Will were going to have a baby.

After staring at the test for a couple of minutes, Emma heard the door close, and Will's voice calling to her. She walked out of the bathroom and towards him.

"Hey. I'm sorry I left like that. I know it's hard… talking about kids and I know you don't like mess. But whenever you're ready. Or whenever you want. It doesn't matter to me as long as we are together." Will told her quickly. He looked into her eyes. He wanted her to know he meant every word he was saying.

"I actually have something I need you to see." Emma told Will, not quite meeting his eye. Will looked confused. "I took a pregnancy test." Emma handed it to him. As he looked at the 2 little plus signs his heart leapt.

"Are you sure you can do this?" he asked.

Emma nodded. "We're gonna have a baby."


	3. C is for Cell phone

_This is Cell phone, for C! It is set a week after Will's divorce comes through. _

C is for Cell Phone.

Emma sat in her office, her legs crossed and her elbows leaning on the desk. She had tried to distance herself from Will, just until his divorce came through. She hadn't seen him for a while now, and back at school it would be a lot harder to avoid him.

Will was sitting in his classroom. He had a lesson now, but he had to tell Emma about the divorce. Then maybe she would talk to him again. That had been the deal. Will got the divorce, Emma would be his. She told him she wouldn't talk to him, because if she did, she wouldn't be able to hold back. She needed to wait until he was completely free of his marriage. Will took his phone out of his drawer, holding it out of sight of his class.

The class was doing a test, so it should be easy to text Emma. Then he changed his mind. He put his phone in his drawer then stood up. As he announced to the class he would be back in a minute he headed for the door. Once out, he rushed along the corridors to find Emma.

He knocked lightly on the door, causing her to look up from the paperwork she was reading. He smiled at her and her heart melted. Will stepped inside.

"It's over. I'm free. Totally single." Will told her. Emma smiled. She got up from the desk and walked towards him. She looked into his eyes.

"Really?" Will nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her, gently to start with. She returned the kiss, then Will made it more intense. Emma pulled away, giggling slightly.

"Will, we're in school. It's not allowed. What if someone catches us? I have an appointment soon, and shouldn't you be with your class?"

Will left reluctantly, smiling all the way back to his classroom. He entered and the noise died immediately. Will took his phone back out of the drawer when he sat down. He started to write.

Emma's phone vibrated and she took it out, knowing who it would be from.

_Did it hurt when you fell down from heaven? You must be angel if you look like that. _

_W_

Emma smiled to herself. Trust Will to come up with something that cheesy!

Throughout the day Emma received more texts.

_Have you got a map cos I'm lost in your eyes?!_

_Is your father a thief? He stole the stars and put them in your eyes._

_If I could rearrange the alphabet I would but U and I together._

_Are you an overdue book? Cos you got FINE written all over you._

Every time a new text came to Emma's phone her smile broadened. They were the cheesiest texts ever, but she didn't care. She loved them anyway. At lunch Will came to meet her. As soon as he saw her, he began to speak.

"Anything nice on your cell phone?"


	4. D is for Dreams

Sorry its been such a long time since I last uploaded. I get really busy and don't have time to write, but I will try to keep uploading. Because it has been so long, I'm uploading at least 3 chapters to make up for it! If you have any suggestions or ideas for letters I would be more than happy to hear them. I'm really stuck with G, so if you have any ideas I would be really grateful. Thanks.

This is set in between Sectionals and Hell-o.

D is for Dreams

Every night since Emma and Will first kissed Emma's dreams were constantly filled with Will. They had normally had him in anyway, but now he appeared more than ever.

After spending the evening thinking about Will, after their kiss in the hallway, Emma had an early night.

She was running down corridor after corridor at school. Finally she stopped. Footsteps were coming her way. She turned round and standing in front of her, was Will.

Emma turned over and smiled.

Will placed his hands on her hips, pulling her towards him. Her hands ran through his hair. Will kissed her. Fireworks were exploding in her heart. It was incredible.

Emma woke up, the sun shining on her face. Her dream kept her smiling through the whole day. That night, she had a different dream.

Will and the glee kids were singing in the park. She was walking, suddenly she stepped in some chewing gum. This time she didn't freak out. She took her shoes off and put them in her bag. She ran, barefooted, towards Will. When she reached him, she flung her arms around his neck. He spun her around before placing her back on the ground and kissing her.

Emma woke up, once again with the sun shining on her smiling face. The dreams continued for days. Finally, Emma realised, she needed to talk to Will. She couldn't keep speculating about what was going to happen.

What Emma didn't know, was that Will was in the exact same situation.

The night after they had kissed, he had still been sleeping in his office. It was the first time he had had a good nights sleep there.

Will was lying in a field at night, looking up at the sky. Suddenly a star started falling towards him. Will didn't move, he just watched as it shot towards him. As it got closer, Will noticed, it wasn't a star. It was a red-haired woman, wearing a flowing white gown. She landed gracefully next to Will. She beamed at him. Will stood up, they looked into each other's eyes. Then they kissed. Fireworks shot into the sky.

Will woke up smiling. His dreams continued even after he moved back into his apartment, when Terri moved out.

Eventually, he realised, it was time to talk to Emma. Maybe everything wouldn't turn out right, but he had to try.

Whatever happened, they both still had their dreams.

Dreams definitely beat reality…


	5. E is for EbbaMai

Do we all remember Ebba-Mai from B is for Baby? Well, this is the first time Will and Emma have babysat her together. Emma is pregnant and Will wants her to get used to children. Enjoy.

E is for Ebba-Mai

"Come on Emma. Quinn is expecting us to be there…" Will looked at his watch, "…5 minutes ago."

Emma hurried into the hall, still shoving cleaning products in her bag.

"What have you got in there?" Will asked suspiciously. Emma quickly listed the cleaning products she had while Will rolled his eyes. "Em, relax. You don't need all these. You've been doing brilliantly, and Ebba's a very clean child. Trust me, you'll be fine. Now, can we go?"

Emma took a couple of cleaning products out of her bag, and Will opened the door. They walked quickly to the car. Will drove a little faster than he normally would, as they were already late.

Quinn wanted to go out with Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Brittany, Santana and Kurt for a girls night out. Will had overheard them discussing it in Glee rehearsal and offered to baby-sit. Quinn had been delighted and accepted quickly.

They arrived at Quinn's. She opened the door, Ebba-Mai resting on her hip. She smiled at them and moved aside so they could enter. Quinn handed Ebba-Mai, who squealed excitedly, over to Will. Quinn turned her attention to Emma.

"How you doing?" Quinn asked, nodding towards Emma's bump.

"I'm managing. Will has been a massive support." Emma told the young blond. They both looked over at Will who was already playing with Ebba-Mai, making her very happy. Emma smiled.

"He's going to be an amazing dad." Quinn told her. Emma nodded.

"I know." Suddenly the doorbell rang. Quinn rushed to go and answer it. Seconds later, the girls and Kurt were entering the room, saying hello to Emma and smiling at Will as he continued to give Ebba-Mai his undivided attention.

Quinn left with the others. Will motioned for Emma to come over.

"Ebba. This is Emma." Will told the young girl.

"Hello Ebba" Emma said nervously. Ebba-Mai waved at Emma, who smiled and waved back.

"Come play!" Ebba-Mai commanded. Emma crouched down next to Will, who pulled her gently to sit on the floor next to him.

After an hour of playing Ebba-Mai's made up games, Will announced it was time for bed. Ebba-Mai tried to argue with Will, but he just picked her up in a fireman's lift and carried to her room. Ebba-Mai kicked him lightly in the chest, giggling.

Will and Emma got Ebba-Mai ready for bed, then tucked her in. Will and Emma stood at the end of her be, arms round each other and sung to her until she fell asleep. She crept out of her room, shutting the door behind her.

Emma tidied the room they had been playing in. Will stood behind her and wrapped his arms round her. He planted several light kisses on her neck. She turned round and put her arms around his neck.

"You were brilliant." Will told in her little more than whisper.

"Not as good as you." Emma told him. "She really loves you." Will smiled at her. "Not as much as I do though." Emma finished. She leaned up at kissed him softly. Will started to increase the passion, but Emma broke a way. Will looked at her inquisitively.

"What?" Will asked. A pained expression had filled Emma's face.

"I think my waters just broke."


	6. F is for First Place

I had a lot of trouble coming up with this one. If anyone has any ideas for future letters please let me know. All your feedback is much appreciated. I hope you like this one!

F is for First Place

"Ok guys, you are going on in an hour. This is it. Nationals. I know you are all nervous, I'm nervous." Will said.

"Mr Schue, you look like you are gonna crap yourself." Puck called out. Everyone laughed, Will smiled.

"Thanks Puck. Anyway, I know you can do this. I think we should have a quick run through of each song just to make sure we all know what we are doing." His eyes drifted to Finn and Brittany as he said this.

"Mr Schue, its going to be fine. We all know what we are doing. We're gonna take this thing." Finn told him. Everyone cheered at his last sentence.

"Guys, you need to save your voices, you shouldn't be shouting." Will said, the panic in his voice clear.

"Mr Schue, don't worry." Kurt told him. "Finn's right, we can do this."

Emma slipped her hand into Will's. He turned to look at her and smiled.

Every year she accompanied them on their trips to the competitions. Often she sat in at Glee practise and occasionally would join in, and the odd duet with Will was appreciated by the students. The kids loved it when Emma came, she could make Will do anything and at Christmas she always baked cookies, something Will had never done for them. Even though it had never officially been announced they all knew about Will and Emma's relationship. They didn't mind, the girls (and Kurt) thought it was sweet, and they all noticed how happy they were together.

Will managed to persuade the kids to practise each song once, and then he agreed to let them just relax before they went on.

Will and Emma stood in the wings, holding hands, watching the kids perform. When they finished, Will peaked his head round the curtain and saw the standing ovation. He smiled proudly, and pulled Emma gently to look as well. The kids walked of the stage towards them.

"You were brilliant guys!" Will told them.

Emma nodded. "Fantastic." The kids were all hugging, pleased they had done so well.

The judges announced that they were going to go and decide on the winner.

Half an hour later, the groups were called back on the stage. Third place was announced and the group left the stage. Just two groups were left. New Directions was one, and Vocal Adrenalin was the other.

The New Directions kids stood holding hands, Will and Emma standing behind them. Will was gripping Emma's hand very tightly.

"And the winner is…"

A long pause. The tension on the stage was unbearable.

"New Directions!"

The audience cheered as the kids hugged each other. Jumping up and down, screaming excitedly. Rachel and Finn stepped forward to accept the trophy. They were asked if they wanted to say anything. Rachel took the microphone.

"We've worked really hard for this, and we are so pleased to win for the first time. But there are two people we would never have been able to do this without. Miss P, Mr Schue, this is for you!" They all cheered and pushed Will and Emma forwards. Finn gave them the trophy. Will held it high in the air, listening to the kids excitement.

They all exited the stage. When they all gathered in the wings, Will turned to them.

"Well done guys. You really deserve this. I'm so proud of all of you. You did. You got first place!"


	7. G is for Glee Club

G is for Glee Club

Okay, sorry it has been such a long time. I was pretty uninspired for a while. I am hoping to get a few letters done, but I can't make any promises. I will do my best. This one is after Will and Emma have had a big fight and Will tries to make it up to her. Enjoy. xxx

"Mr Schue are you okay?" Rachel asked, worriedly. Their teacher had been looking miserable all day and they were all worried about him, even if some of them wouldn't admit it.

"What? Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." he assured them. "Now, come on. What songs do you want to sing?"

"Mr Schue, are you sure? You really don't look fine. You've looked sad all day. Is there anything we can do?" Finn said kindly.

"Actually, there is." Mr Schue told them. He explained what he wanted them to do, and they all agreed and began practicing.

When the next day when the bell rang for lunch, the glee club assembled themselves outside Emma's office. When they all arrived, they entered, singing as they went.

"_Dance_

_It's all I wanna do_

_So won't you_

_Dance_

_I'm standing here with you_

_Why won't you move_

_I'll get inside your groove_

_Cuz I'm on fire fire fire fire_

_It hurts_

_When you get too close_

_But baby it hurts_

_If love is really good_

_You just want more_

_Even if it throws you to the fire fire fire fire"_

The glee club sang together, harmonizing their voices. Will appeared from behind them and stood at the front, looking at Emma who was sitting, awestruck, at her desk.

"_All the lovers_

_That have gone before_

_They don't compare to you_

_Don't be running_

_Just give me a little bit more_

_They don't compare_

_All the lovers"_

Will sang the chorus to her, then the glee club continued to sing the verses.

When they finished the song, the glee club left, leaving Will and Emma alone.

"I'm sorry." he told her. She smiled at him.

"Me too."


End file.
